


What the heck are eyelids?

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cause I don't either, Crack, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo has no eyelids, Remember when Edward died?, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo forgets eyelids are a thing-ooc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Edward, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 18
Kudos: 672





	What the heck are eyelids?

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid ideas so I must write 
> 
> -not proofread-

A blizzard had once again hit the lands of the Antarctic Empire. Ranboo’s little shack didn’t stand a chance against it and he was promptly invited inside the house. Ranboo quietly followed Phil to his house, skin stinging from the snow and Ranbun snuggled up in his arms. Ranboo was hit by a wave of heat as Phil opened the door and then slammed it shut behind him. “Thanks for letting us in” Ranboo said politely. “It’s no big deal, I’m not going to let you just freeze to death” Philza waved him off “You can go heat up in the living room, Techno is sleeping on the couch right now. Dinner should be ready soon” Philza walked off to the kitchen. Ranboo quietly stepped into the living room, giving a small nod at Edward before letting Ranbun out of his hands. As expected, she snuggled up on a pillow that was close to the lit fireplace. Ranboo spotted the discarded crown on the living room table and soon saw the blood god himself, asleep on the couch and hair a mess. Ranboo chuckled to himself quietly before taking a seat across from Techno. He stared at the fire for a moment, lost in thought. He was so glad that Philza and Techno allowed him to stay with them, he didn’t know where he would be right now honestly. He’d probably be living in his panic room, which he still needed to retrieve his pets from, or the big hole that used to be L’manberg. Silently, Ranboo turned his gaze to a sleeping Techno. Who didn’t have any eyes. Ranboo, shocked, shot up with an enderman like screeched and teleported to the farthest corner of the room. Techno startled awake and instantly sat up, blinking sleep away from his eyes. Philza rushed in from the kitchen, knife in hand and wings flared up. Edward simply stared boredly. 

“What happened!?!” Philza exclaimed, eyes still scanning the room for any possible danger. “I-I... He-” Ranboo stuttered out, still freaking out on the inside. “Well? What happened?” Techno questioned, much more awake. Ranboo looked around nervously for a second before responding, “Where did your eyes go?” Both Philza and Techno looked shocked and Edward let out a noise that sounded similar to a laugh. Edward made a _vroop_ noise, something that Techno and Philza ignored but made Ranboo look even more confused. “Eye… lids?” Ranboo’s eyes furrowed. “What the heck are eyelids?”

“Wait, what do you mean what are eyelids?” Techno exclaimed. Philza chuckled. “Eyelids are things that go over people’s eyes so they don’t dry out.” 

“... That still doesn’t make sense, where did Techno’s eyes go?” Ranboo sounded so confused that even Techno started finding some humor in this. “Well, I closed my eyes and went to sleep” Techno exclaimed with a snicker. “Philza, do you have eyelids?” Ranboo turned to him. 

“Well yeah? Every human does, don’t you?” Philza sounded amused. “Oh, well I guess that solves it. I’m actually half enderman and half ghast so I guess I just don’t have any. Thank gosh it’s actually something I thought Techno’s eyes just disappeared.” Ranboo sounded hilariously relieved causing Techno and Phil to dissolve into laughter. “Don’t worry, I freaked out too the first time I saw one of them asleep. Humans are weird.” Edward told him in the End language. “Yeah… Humans are weird” Ranboo responded in the same language. Eventually, Philza and Techno stopped laughing and Techno’s expression was overtaken by one of horror. “WAIT!” Techno shouted, “Does this mean you sleep with your eyes open?” Ranboo thought for a moment. “Well, I guess in human terms, I do sleep with my eyes open” Ranboo giggled. Philza groaned, “I’m so glad I knew this before I walked in on a tall as freak child asleep with his eyes opened.” It was Ranboo and Edward’s turn to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> wdym edward is dead? That didn't happen.  
> I litterally woke up this morning and was like what will I do if Edward dies and then I'm like nah that's not gonna happen and then I freakin manifested it I hate myself
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but not necessary 
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!  
> -R


End file.
